


So, i found this waterfall...

by FabulousDarling



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousDarling/pseuds/FabulousDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "So, i found this waterfall..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, i found this waterfall...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful mishaxllins for being a patient and loyal beta! <3

Marcus smiled at the feel of her small hand in his as he dragged her through the forest. She was complaining about…something. Honestly, he had stopped listening.

“Abby,” he said as he turned around suddenly.

She was so busy lecturing him -“We can’t just leave camp, Marcus!”- she didn’t notice and kept walking until his hold on her reached their arm’s length and she jerked back towards him.

He tried again. “Abby.”

She huffed in exasperation and (lord help him) it was adorable.

“What?!” She snapped.

Marcus tugged her arm gently and smiled softly when she leaned into him.

“You need to lighten up,” he said seriously. “Abby, you work to hard and you need to have some fun so-”

“We don’t have time for-”

“So,” he continued. “I found this waterfall…”

Her eyes widened.

“Marcus Kane…”

He smirked in satisfaction and responded innocently.

“Yes, Chancellor?”

Abby’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and she held a finger in the air, opened her mouth, paused, then seemed to think better of it and shut it again, dropping her hand.

Marcus waited patiently, he knew he had her.

Finally, very slowly, Abby nodded.

He set off again with a spring in his step, this time, dropping her hand and throwing an arm casually around her shoulders.

Within minutes they were close, he could hear the water falling onto the rocks and honestly couldn’t believe he hadn’t found it before, it wasn’t even that far from camp.

With a smug grin, Marcus pulled the plants hanging before them to the side, allowing Abby her first view of the waterfall.

He chuckled when she gasped and slipped out from under his arm, jogging forward into the small clearing.

He took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked ( hair glowing in the sun filtering through the trees, blue eyes dancing with reflections of the water) before he approached her.

“It’s beautiful…” she whispered in awe.  
She turned around and punched his arm, hard, he might add.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?!… ”

He laughed and lounged beside her.

“Not even a thank you, huh? Maybe next time I’ll keep it to myself.”

Marcus smiled when he felt her kiss his cheek before whispering a genuine thank you.

Abby was busy picking some flowers she’d heard about that could be a used as a medicine.

Marcus got bored which is how he ended up waist deep with only his boxers on while Abby glared at him from beside his pile of clothes.

“Something wrong, Chancellor ?” He asked as the gentle waves splashed his chest.

She mumbled something under her breath.

Mockingly, Marcus placed a hand behind his ear. “What’s that, Chancellor? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“You’re distracting me,” she ground out furiously.

Marcus inwardly smirked triumphantly. “Is that so?” he said with obnoxiously false innocence. “Maybe you should join me.”

His favourite thing about Abby was how pale she was because every time he said something that even remotely flustered her, he could see the blush creep onto her face. Like right now, for instance.

“Come on, Abby,” he said when she ignored him, staring studiously at her paper. “Live a little.”

She wouldn’t look at him so he prepared himself. She wanted to be difficult? So be it.

Marcus marched onto the shore with determination, fully aware that water was dripping from his body (and what her reaction would be) and gently but firmly pried the tubes holding the flowers in from her hands.

“Hey!” She protested, but he just closed it, set it on his pile of clothing, grabbed Abby’s hands, and yanked her to her feet.

“Abby,” he started, suppressing his smile. “Either you take your damn clothes off and go have some fun,” he let those words sink in for a moment as she blushed furiously. “Or I’ll throw you in the river right now.”

He watched the gears turn in her head and smiled when logic won out. She didn’t want wet clothes.  
She glared at him before angrily shedding her jacket and working on her shirt.

Marcus watched unashamedly. He had seen her naked for god’s sake, he didn’t know why she still got so embarrassed around him. If he was being honest with himself though, he found it disgustingly endearing.

Abby now stood before him in nothing but her underwear and bra, with her hands placed sternly on her hips. Only she could make that look scary, he decided.

“Happy now?”

Marcus grinned before looping an arm around her waist and effortlessly pulling her closer.

“Very,” he said lowly, before picking her up and promptly tossing her into the river, laughing while she shrieked.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! I adore feedback! if you'd like to send me prompts, you can do so at my tumblr, grifffins!


End file.
